Digimon Legacy
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A new Digimon season with new digidestined, new partners, new evolutions and a new digital world. I don't own anyting but the characters and Digimon I made up for the story. Please give it a try and no flames.
1. A big birthday supprise

**Digimon Legacy. **

**I've decided to write up my own Digimon season called Digimon Legacy. The main character is going to be female but she'll have her goggles. I made my own Digivice and main Digimon for my story the Digivice is called a D-Coder and my Digimon is called Gelfmon, if you want to see the drawings of my D-Coder, Digimon and characters they're all going to eventually put up on my DeviantART account called (DreamVixen2511.)**

**I'm also going to add my version of the modifying cards from Tamers, they're called Power DigiOrbs. They're scattered around the Digital world and to anyone who finds them and knows how to use them can give a Digimon powerful abilities for a certain period of time. I'm also planning on using Gijinka as the special Digivolution where the Digimon and their partner fuse but not in the same as Biomerging **

**I don't mind you criticising my story because I need to learn but the first few chapters will be shaky so be kind. I really need ideas for what's going to happen in the Digital world, I already have the characters, their Digimon partners and the partners Digivolutions but I need ideas on story arcs and how some of the children met their partners.**

**Any way just give me you honest opinion of what you think doesn't fit in the story or what you think should happen and if I like it I'll try and fit it in. On with the story.**

**Chapter 1. A big birthday surprise.**

It was the 25 of November and Rhiannon Morrison was walking down the street to her school with her big head phones doubling as earmuffs as she listened to her favourite English singer P!nk. She sang along quietly to the music.

"… I'm trouble - yeah trouble now

I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town

I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now

I'm trouble Y'all I got trouble in my town…" she sang along as she walked through the school gates.

Rhiannon Elizabeth Morrison or Rea to her friends was a unique girl to say the least, she was very kind and caring person especially to those younger than her. She was full of imagination always off in her own world of magic and dragons during lessons, but some how she always managed to be on or just above her grade targets. She looked different as well, she had long legs making her one of the tallest in her class and she had wide hips compared to her waist but if you looked at her face you could swear she was one or two years younger than she was. She had already grown taller than her mum and was nearly at her dad's height. She had long chestnut brown hair and stunning green eyes. Her cloths were simple t-shirts and jeans but she always wore a bright red neckerchief with a leather toggle, (A hoop like object that keeps a neckerchief in place without tying it.) her grandmother had been in the Girl Guides and earned the neckerchief and than passed it onto Rhiannon.

Rhiannon's family had moved to Japan from England just before she was born so she grew up learning both Japanese and English as well as French and Spanish and even sign language when her dads hearing was starting to go, when she got to school. Her best subjects in school were Art and Languages.

* * *

Rhiannon was still singing along with her music as she walked across the school yard she wasn't to worried about being heard since she was early, she always arrived early to avoid the rush of students and spent the rest of her time in the school library reading books or doing one of her other hobbies. Suddenly a sharp whistle pierced through her music grabbing her attention, she tuned of her music and turned to face the source of the whistle.

"Hello AIM." she said facing the boy who had made the whistling sound.

Alex Ives Moore or AIM to his friends was in the year bellow Rhiannon, he had short black hair and maroon eyes. He and Rhiannon were very close not girlfriend and boyfriend close but sister and brother close. Alex was a mute but Rhiannon knew sign language and now they just seemed to easily read each other so that didn't bother them. They had met in the lunch hall when Rhiannon was in the 2nd grade and he the 1st they had talked shared their stories and soon became best friends. Alex always wore a whistle around his neck to grab peoples attention which was given to him by Rhiannon..

Alex smiled and waved his hand, he then reached into his bag and pulled out a electronic tablet. He pressed the screen a few times then tuned it to face Rhiannon. On the screen a flash of colours appeared that looked like fireworks and firework noises came from the speakers, finally the fireworks died down to reveal the words "Happy Birthday 12th Rea!" in sparkly writing.

"Aw, how sweet of you." said Rhiannon. Alex turned of his tablet which he used to communicate with people who didn't understand sign language and put it away in his bag. He then signed *I've got something for you.* and then from behind his back produced a parcel and card.

"Thank you AIM that's really kind of you."

Opening the card it had a picture of a kitten on the front and inside the words "Happy B-day to my best friend in the whole world from Alex." Opening the present Rhiannon saw a pair of goggles. The goggles were black with a blue rim and elastic strap.

"AIM their so cute." she said pulling them over her head "How do I look?" she said. Alex laughed and put his thumbs up before taking out his phone and taking a picture and showing it to her.

"Wow I look cool in these." she said as students began to arrive. Rhiannon pulled off her goggles knowing that people wouldn't understand them yet and they wouldn't be aloud in class and put them in her bag.

"See you after school, and I'll wear the goggles." she said to Alex before running off into the building.

* * *

Rhiannon was in her maths class listening to the teacher go on about stuff she would never understand and looked out the window. Snow flakes began to fall from the sky and lye on the ground.

"It's snowing on my birthday that has to be a good sign." said Rhiannon under her breath. The lesson went on with Rhiannon answering the minimum amount of questions. At lunch she found a quiet spot in the lunch hall to eat by herself, usually she would have eaten with Alex and her other friends but now she was in the 7th grade and Alex in the 6th and the rest of her friends at different schools. (I don't know how Japanese schools work so I'm just using the school system in England.) She had tried to make friends but found she just didn't fit in and was more of an extra with the group she would talk to, she did like to talk with the librarian who she could talk about her favourite books with and would help her get rid of those who bothered her when she was reading.

After school Rhiannon met up with Alex at walked to her house. They walked through the door taking their shoes off, her they walked into the living room they were greeted with the call of…

"Happy birthday!" called everyone in the room. Rhiannon laughed as she received a load of cards and presents and she showed off her new goggles that were now donned on the top of her head. She opened her presents, had her birthday dinner and blew out he candles on her cake.

Rhiannon walked up to her bedroom after everyone had went home or to bed, opening her door she saw her laptop acting funny and a small box next to it that hadn't been there before. She walked up to the box and read the label that was on it. It was addressed to her.

Opening the box Rhiannon saw what looked like a fancy digital watch. It had a red base and black screen in the top left corner bellow that a golden circular button with 4 directional buttons, 2 black rectangular buttons were side by side in the bottom right corner, speaker holes were above them in a circle, 3 black small circular buttons went diagonally from the top right corner going south-west, on the left side of the device was a USB socket and a ear phone socket, the device was fashioned to go around the wrist by leather straps that were held in place by black press buttons, on the underside was a wrist cushion

Upon picking it up the device turned on as if acknowledging she was there, bellow the device was a note and she picked it up and read it. It said the device was called a Digivice and this particular modal was called a D-Coder and to take good care of it. The note explained some of the functions and how to work some of it then said to work out the rest herself and everything will make sense in time.

While trying to work out how to work the D-Coder Rhiannon came across something that looked like an egg but was blue with green stripes. She looked at the clock and saw how late it was and decided to work it out tomorrow, thank goodness it was a Saturday tomorrow.

* * *

(Rhiannon's dream.)

Rhiannon was walking in a strange place. The sky looked artificial and the moon could be seen clearly even though it was day and the moon was big, trees floated off the ground with the roots suspended in mid air, strange looking creatures were walking and some bouncing about while others were paying with each other. She noticed 3 presences beside her one was about her height and looked like a human, one stood next to her it was on all fours and came up to her waist and it had a long tail and the last stood next to the other human on 2 feet but low to the ground she could see small wings on it's back and horns on it's head and a long tail. She couldn't make out much more than the out line of her companions but she felt safe with them like they belonged with her especially the creature on all fours that stood next to her. Suddenly all the strange creatures vanished and a dark shadow fell over the land making the trees lose their leaves and the land it's beauty, an evil laughter broke through the deathly silence and the outline of someone or something appeared. She heard herself growl and lift up her left arm which had the D-Coder on her wrist she pressed a button and a blinding light appeared and engulfed the creature who stood next to her, and she noticed her human companion do the same with the other creature. She heard herself address the creature that was next to her.

"Go.." but before she could hear the creatures name she heard a beeping sound and everything turned white.

(End dream.)

* * *

Rhiannon woke up with a start her heart beating fast, she saw her alarm clock was ringing. Why was it ringing? It was Saturday. She tried unsuccessfully to turn in off, it was giving her a head ache and making her more frustrated.

"That's it!" she said opening her window and chucking it out, the clock landed directly in the garbage successfully smashing it. Quickly she got out her dream diary and wrote what she could remember from the dream before the memory of it completely vanished. Once done she read what she wrote, the dream had seemed so real to her and she desperately wanted to get back to it but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. She remembered seeing the D-Coder in her dream and went to her desk where she left it and picked it up, the USB socket looked like it would fit her phone cable that linked to the laptop. She the cable out and found it did fit, powering up her laptop she plugged it in to have a better look through the files. The D-Coder had the simple stuff like date and time but it also had a Mp3 setting for songs well it had a headphone socket, a radio, memory space for downloading pictures, a map of the area she was in with a red blip to represent her in the middle and a 5 mile diameter. And message sender but with no place for a email address. Then there were things she didn't recognise like a thing called a Digimon analyser, a memory space for something called Power DigiOrbs, a Digimon locator and a Digimon storage.

Rhiannon decided to click on the Digimon storage to start off with, there displayed on the screen was the egg she saw the night before. Suddenly the egg began to move around her screen and crack it was hatching. The shell finally opened and something hopped out but it didn't look like anything that came out of an egg. It was round blue body, two big round eyes with green markings beneath both of them that looked like a curved V, the mouth had a single tooth sticking out the left side of it's face, 2 set's of blue furry spikes were ether side of it's face that looked like ears and from behind it were two long green rodent like tails that were loosely twisted around each other.

"Hello!" it said.

"Okay it speaks as well." said Rhiannon thinking it might be a digital pet.

"Yes I speak." it said back.

"What the? You can hear me?" she said feeling a bit stupid talking to it.

"Yep." it said back.

"What are you?" she asked trying her best not to freak out.

"I'm a Digimon which stands for digital monster."

"Digimon? Wait a minuet." Rhiannon opened the Digimon analyser and hoped it was what she hoped it was. Pressing the button the screen came up with a picture of the Digimon and some facts bellow, it said…

**Name: Puckmon.**

**Level: Fresh.**

**Type: Slime.**

**Attribute: Data.**

**Attack(s): Bubble blast - A very sticky substance that comes from it's mouth in the shape of a bubble.**

"So your name is Puckmon?"

"Yep. And I'm you partner."

"Partner?"

"yes I'm your Digimon partner here to stick by you and be your friend."

"And where do you come from?"

"The Digital world, it's where all the Digimon live."

"So why are you my partner?"

"I don't know, give me a break I've only just hatched. All I know is you and I have been destined to be together Rhiannon."

"Right. Wait I don't remember telling you my name."

"I already knew it as soon as I hatched. A sign you and I are partners."

"Right. Listen I'm going to call my friend Alex and see if I'm not just imagining you and I've gone crazy."

With that Rhiannon picked up her phone and called Alex's house, luckily it was not 10 in the morning. She told Alex to get round to her house as soon as he could.

Alex arrived 17 minuets later and went to Rhiannon's room and sat down on her bed.

"Right I'll give you the short version. Last night I came to my room and found a box addressed to me inside it was this." she held up the D-Coder which was still attached to her laptop. "This morning I hooked it up to my laptop and found an egg which hatched into this." she pointed to Puckmon. " it can speak with me and says it's my partner Digimon. Please tell me it's real and I'm not going crazy."

Alex signed *Your not* and then reached into his bag and pulled out a D-Coder which was the same as Rhiannon's except it had a orange base instead of red. *I woke up this morning and found it by my bed and you called before I could get a good look at it*

"Right I'll get my spare cable and plug it into the laptop." she said. Grabbing the other phone cable she plugged it into the other USB socket, the options were the same as her so she opened the Digimon storage and there was a egg that was green with purple splotches. Puckmon bounced over the screen to the egg and poked it with it's twin tails.

"Hello. wakeup, wakeup." it said.

"Puckmon leave it alone." said Rhiannon.

"Sorry." it replied. Alex was shocked he hadn't expected the thing on the screen to communicate with his friend. Suddenly Alex's egg started to roll around and crack like Rhiannon's had done. When the egg hatched the Digimon that came out looked completely different to Puckmon. It was round and mainly green, it had 2 round back eyes' a pair of green bat-like wings came out ether side of it's body, on the top of it's head were small horns that were black with the tips being pink and underneath were 3 small pink spikes.

"Hello!" it said. Alex just waved. Rhiannon once again brought up the Digimon analyser for the new Digimon.

**Name: Petitmon.**

**Level: Fresh.**

**Type: Slime.**

**Attribute: None.**

**Attack(s): Atsui Toiki - Shoots a small fireball from it's mouth towards the adversary.**

"Hello Petitmon." said Puckmon to Petitmon.

Rhiannon looked at Alex's face and knew he was confused, she still was.

"Look AIM Puckmon told me that it was a Digimon which is short for Digital monsters, apparently Puckmon is my partner and I'm guessing Petitmon is your partner and that we have always been destined to be together, they come from the Digital world and as our Digimon partners they will always stick by us." she explained what she found out.

They looked at the screen of the laptop to see Puckmon and Petitmon playing with each other, they stopped when they noticed their partners looking at them.

"Hi Alex." said Petitmon. Alex just waved again.

"Doesn't say much, does he?" said Puckmon to Rhiannon.

"That's because he's a mute, meaning he is unable to speak." she explained to the Digimon.

"Oh sorry Alex." said Puckmon. Alex made a movement with his hands.

"He says it's alright, you didn't know." said Rhiannon. The Digimon looked at her confused on how she knew what Alex was saying with those weird had movements. Rhiannon noticed this.

"It's called sign language mute and people who can't hear use it to communicate. Certain hand movements mean different words or numbers." she explained. " And I guess since your our partners were going to have to teach you it."

Alex looked at his partner and sighed, he nudged Rhiannon *I think we shouldn't tell anyone about this* he signed.

"Agreed. Now while searching my D-Coder I found a Mp3 setting, so what say we down load some songs onto our new accessories.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. What happens for the next year

**The designs for the Digimon, characters and stuff like that, that I made up I will eventually put up on my DeviantART page. (DreamVixen2511.)**

**Chapter 2. What happens for the next year.**

It had been two weeks since Rhiannon and Alex received Puckmon and Petitmon, the two Digimon had found it easy to understand sign language but they guesses it was because their human partner already knew it and since they were linked the learning transferred to them. Rhiannon and Alex had taught them about the human world and about how when other humans were in the room with them to stay silent in the D-Coder or if they were on the laptop act like a moving gif. They had learned that thankfully they didn't have to stare into the tiny screens of the D-Coders but that the screens produced a holographic screen that was easy to read, they also learned that the map on it was to indicate any other D-Coders in a 5 mile radius of them when Rhiannon brought up the map and saw a orange blip to represent Alex's D-Coder next to her. The Digimon also explained what they knew of Digivolution a process in with a Digimon get enough power to evolve to it's next form which is stronger than it's last

It was night time and the two friends were having a sleep over and Rhiannon's house, her parents were gone for the night at a business meeting for their jobs. Their was a weather warning for thunder and lighting with strong winds and heavy down pour, doing the sensible thing the two went around the house unplugging everything that was plugged into a socket to avoid any short circuits, gathered up water in jugs so if they needed to wash their hands or get a drink they wouldn't get electrocuted by a lightning charge in the pipes and taping up the windows so if the glass got hit and smashed it wouldn't fly everywhere.

Thunder rolled across the sky with forks of lightning lighting up the sky, high wind picked things up and threw them at stuff. Alex and Rhiannon were huddled together on her bed, they may have been prepared for the storm but that didn't change the fact that they were both terrified of the loud noises of the thunder which was close and the noises the wind made. There was another flash of lightning.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." Rhiannon counted up to when the loud thunder came.

"It's getting closer." she announced in a scared tone hugging Alex tighter. Suddenly the wind got stronger throwing things at the house and smashing the window in her room, rain hammered down on the roof while the thunder and lightning got faster. Alex cried silently putting his hands over his ears, Rhiannon did the same only she whispered.

"Please make it stop."

Puckmon and Petitmon felt their partners worry from in side the D-Coders on the children's wrists. They got a over whelming feeling of protectiveness and then power, a blinding light glowed from the two D-Coders scenes and two voices shot out from them.

"Puckmon digivolve too… Shamon."

"Petitmon digivolve too… Babydrmon."

A thick blanket of fog covered the room but the two children didn't notice it because of them being under the covers and their eyes tights shut and not hearing the voices because of the thunder, wind and them having their hand over their ears. A few minuets later the fog disappeared leaving behind two small creatures, both of them went over to the bed and climbed onto it and under the covers. Both went to one child each and whispered in their ears.

"Don't worry your safe we won't let anything happen to you." these words seemed to comfort the two children as the two creatures snuggled into the children's arms and all four fell asleep.

"Rhiannon awoke the next day and remembered what happened last night with the storm and the calming voice she didn't question because she was so scared. She moved to wake Alex who was still asleep next to her when she felt something move on her lap looking down she saw what it was. It was about the size and shape of a ferret, it had a mainly blue body, it had no back legs, it had a tail that spit of two ways with green ring like markings around the base of the two tails, on it's back were more markings that looked like 2 curved triangles ether side of it's back, it's front feet were long and had a green ring marking around each ankle and a single claw on each foot, around it's neck was another green ring marking, it's head was shaped a bit like a dogs, on its head were long bits of fur ether side of it's head that looked like ears, it's eyes were shut but thy looked more human like instead of round orbs and bellow it's eyes were the same markings that Puckmon. But for some reason she wasn't scared of it, actually it was quite the opposite she felt a strong connection with it. Seeing the marking under it's eye she looked through her D-Coder and saw Puckmon wasn't there, bringing up the Digimon analyser she pointed it at the creature and got a result,

**Name: Shamon.**

**Level: In training.**

**Type: Lesser.**

**Attribute: Data.**

**Attack(s): Dart blast - A projectile that comes out it's mouth in the form of a dart.**

**Digivolved from: Puckmon.**

Rhiannon knew it this was her partner that's why she felt safe with it, but how was Shamon even in the real world. She once more went to wake Alex to tell him of the news, while shaking him she saw a creature on his lap which she guessed was his partner. It had the shape of a sea horse with a mainly green body, It had a yellow shell like under belly, it had green wings ether side of it's body, at the bottom of the body it faded into white twisty hair for a tail, it's head was shaped more like a dragons, on it's head were a pair of bog horns that split off half way up and were mainly black with pink tip and the eyes even shut looked more human like. Alex woke up and saw the Digimon on his lap and then looked over at Rhiannon and saw the Digimon on her lap. *Is this who I think it is*

"Yep I'm sure these our partners." she replied. Alex lifted up his wrist with the D-Coder and used the Digimon analyser on his partner and they both looked at the results.

**Name: Babydrmon.**

**Level: In training.**

**Type: Baby dragon.**

**Attribute: None.**

**Attack(s): Hot gas - Generates heat from deep within it's body, putting it out towards the enemy.**

**Digivolved from: Petitmon.**

Just then the 2 Digimon woke up and yawned.

"Shamon?" spoke Rhiannon. Shamon looked up and it's partner and smiled.

"Rhiannon your alright know." it said snuggling into her, Babydrmon was doing the same with Alex.

"Shamon how is this possible, you digivolving and coming into the real world?"

"Last night during the storm me and Babydrmon felt a strong feeling of protection over you when you were afraid, the feeling strengthened the link between us allowing us to digivolve and then bio emerge from the D-Coders to protect you." Shamon explained.

"But how can data exist in the real world?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly everyone's stomachs rumbled even Shamon's and Babydrmon's.

"I guess we're all hungry. AIM you make breakfast and I'll asses the damage to my house. Alex went down stares with Babydrmon floating behind him. Shamon stayed in the room with Rhiannon, she picked up Shamon and walked over to her window pulling the curtains back to reveal that the outside layer of glass was smashed but the inside layer intact.

"Wow that was some storm last night." said Shamon crawling up unto Rhiannon's shoulders making it's self comfortable.

"Your telling me." she replied. "Come on let's check the other rooms."

The other windows were un broken but there was a lot of litter and other things built up around the house, boy was Rhiannon going to be busy today. The four were currently eating some cereal for breakfast with the two Digimon making a mess, according to a officer the storm had knocked down telephone wires, power lines and blocked off roads so their was a big chance that Rhiannon's parents wouldn't be able to make it home for a while and for Alex to be able to get home.

"So what should we do now?" asked Shamon climbing onto it's partners shoulders.

"Well for starters the out side of my house looks like a tip, we'll go and get dressed and you stay down here and remember if anyone comes in act like toys."

* * *

Later Rhiannon, Alex, Shamon and Babydrmon were cleaning up Rhiannon's back yard. Rhiannon took off her goggles and wiped her forehead before putting them around her neck with her neckerchief, Alex picked up yet another tree branch and chucked in in the pile. Shamon and Babydrmon were busy using their attacks to break up the things that were too heavy for the children to lift.

"What say we go in for a rest and something to eat." suggested Rhiannon just after that everyone's stomachs made a rumbling sound. Everyone laughed and went in side for lunch.

After lunch a man came round and told them the telephone poles were up again so Rhiannon called Alex's parents to let them know he was coming home soon now the streets were clean and her parents to reveal that they were fine and might not be home till the next day. Babydrmon went inside Alex's D-Coder and Alex set off home with a good bye wave.

Rhiannon lay down her bed and looked at her D-Coder and wondered why she was chosen to have a partner Digimon, was it something to do with when she was born, her personality or was it just random luck.

"Hey Shamon do you think there are others out there that have Digimon partners?" she asked her partner who was resting on her belly.

"Most likely, I mean we can't expect to be the only ones" her Digimon answered.

"Hmm. Shamon do you think there's a reason that AIM and I got you now"

"I don't know. We just have to let destiny run it's coarse and see what happens."

"What's the Digital world like?"

"I don't really know. When a Digimon hatches it is born with basic knowledge which helps it survive, like some Animals on earth who abandoned their young before their born and the babies have to fight for them self's."

"You've been watching the nature channel haven't you."

"Yep I like it."

"Funny thing, people say TV rots your brain when it has a better chance at teaching you than an actual teacher does."

"Shamon laughed at her joke, when she went to school Shamon being Puckmon at the time would reside in her Digivice but it still heard the teach drone on and on making it fall asleep.

Rhiannon tuned on her CD player and put in one of her P!nk CD's, and turned the volume up.

"Well Shamon I'm glad that you're my partner." she said but Shamon was already asleep.

* * *

On the 12th of March Rhiannon went round to Alex's house, they have had the Digimon for a couple of months now. Rhiannon and Alex bonds with their Digimon had only gotten stronger with the time and now the couldn't think of life with out them. The Digimon now fully understood sign language and were currently learning how to speak English.

When Alex opened his door Shamon popped out from it's position in Rhiannon's hood and they both shouted…

"Happy Birthday AIM!"

Alex laughed and invited them in. Rhiannon gave him their present and he unwrapped in to reveal a framed drawn picture of them. In the Picture Alex was at the front with Rhiannon having her arms around his shoulders and both were smiling big grins, Shamon was at it's usual place on her shoulders and Babydrmon was sitting on top of her head. It was a beautifully drawn copy of a picture all of a picture they all took together in a photo booth and must have taken hours of a steady hand to perfect. Alex gave Rhiannon a hug for the present.

Alex, Rhiannon and the Digimon had went for a walk by the river to get some peace before the party his mum was going to set up, Shamon was in her usual place of Rhiannon's shoulders and Babydrmon was resting in Alex's arms. But then that ran into trouble, it was the school bully Sam and his lackeys.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said in his thuggish voice.

"Leave us alone Sam." Rhiannon said.

"Yeah what you going to do if I don't? Stick your stuffed animals on me.

Rhiannon and Alex could feel their partner trying their best not to move and attack the bullies for threatening them.

"You wouldn't want to go down in school as a girl basher would you."

"Who said you were a girl?"

"That's it!"

Rhiannon quickly swung her leg forward and it connected between Sam's legs, then she passed Shamon and her goggles over to Alex and proceeded to hit the other boys who were brave enough to attack her. Finally all but Sam ran away from the rampaging girl, Sam got up and was about to run as well but saw Rhiannon had her back turned to him and noticed she was standing next to the river. With one quick motion he pushed Rhiannon into the water and then ran out of there.

Alex quickly ran to the edge of the river but panicked when he didn't see her surface, with out thinking he tore off his jacket and bag and pulled on Rhiannon's goggles over his eyes and dived into the freezing waters to find his friend.

When Rhiannon had been pushed in she had hit her head and was too weak to swim back up to the surface, and her leg was caught is some wire. Alex dove down and saw Rhiannon with her eyes half closed and struggling to keep in what oxygen she had, he swam to her and saw the wire around her legs. Shamon had dived in after Alex but since it was small and hadn't learned it was getting dragged away by the current, it saw Alex trying to untangle the wire but new he wouldn't get it in time. Shamon needed to save Rhiannon, she had given it a home, cared for it, she was it's partner and it loved her. A light shot out of Rhiannon's D-Coder and hit Shamon, the light was pure and filled Shamon with strength.

"Shamon digivolve too… Gelfmon!"

In this new form Gelfmon was stronger and cut through the water with ease to it's partner. Raising a claw it slashed through the wire that held Rhiannon and closed it's mouth around the back of her shirt and began towards the surface. Alex tried to follow but he had used up all his oxygen, there was a splash above him and he saw Babydrmon swimming own to him. Babydrmon got under Alex's arm and tried to lift him to the surface but he was too heavy for it. Babydrmon didn't want his partner to drown, they cared for each other even though he was a mute the easily understood each other and they were a part of each other. A light came from Alex's D-Coder, the light brought warmth and filled it with power.

"Babydrmon digivolve too… Dracomon!"

Dracomon kicked to the surface bringing it partner with it, they both broke the surface gasping for air. Alex crawled to the river bank before remembering why he jumped in the water in the first place, looking around he saw Gelfmon standing over the form of Rhiannon. He crawled his way over to her and put his ear to her mouth but heard and felt no breath, quickly thinking he pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth then started pumping down on her chest. On the 30th press Rhiannon coughed up the water in her lungs and a wave of relief came over Alex but he quickly got into action and grabbed his phone from inside his bag. *Dracomon I want you to talk to the hospital and get an ambulance.* he signed to his partner keying in the numbers into his phone then gave it to Dracomon. Dracomon followed everything that Alex told him to say and now all that was left was to wait, he grabbed his jacket and put it on Rhiannon's now sleeping form. Now Alex got a good look at the newly Digivolved Digimon since his mind was racing before.

The best way to describe Dracomon was it look like a dragon which stood on two legs, it had a mainly green body with white front and under the chin, each foot had 3 clawed toes, the hands had 3 clawed fingers, it had a long tail the size of it's body, red wing on it's back and red horns atop it's head.

Gelfmon looked a lot like Shamon but with hind legs, one long tail instead of one that split, and the markings on it's back were 3 instead of 2.

Alex held up his D-Coder and pointed it at Dracomon.

**Name: Dracomon.**

**Level: Rookie.**

**Type: Dragon.**

**Attribute: Data.**

**Attack(s): Baby breath - Blows high temperature breath at the opponent.**

**G shurunen - Upon touching it's Gekirin scales, it in discriminately fires a beam shot from it's mouth after it has intensely radiated the horns on it's head.**

**Tail smash- Inflicts damage with it's tail while spinning it's body.**

**Digivolved from: Babydrmon.**

Then at Gelfmon.

**Name: Gelfmon.**

**Level: Rookie.**

**Type: Dragon.**

**Attribute: Data.**

**Attack(s): Ethel shield - Energy formed into a shield.**

**Energy blast - A blast of energy that comes from its mouth.**

**Digivolved from: Shamon.**

Hearing sirens in the distance the Digimon went back into the D-Coders and Alex to be on the safe side put Rhiannon's in his bag.

* * *

Rhiannon had a concussion, twisted ankle, a broken right arm and some nasty cuts but other that that she was okay. Alex sat by her hospital bed she was now awake and they were talking together.

*Word is that Sam got thrown out of school.*

"He deserves it. Sorry about this happening on your birth day."

*It's okay, at least your alright. And our Digimon Digivolved again.* **(Alex and Rhiannon made up different signs for Digimon and the other words their aren't signs for.)**

"That's great I can't wait to see them."

It was 3 weeks later Rhiannon was out of hospital but with a cast over her right arm which she would have to keep on for 6 weeks, the 4 friends were playing in a part of a park that not many people went.

"I wonder if I could pass Gelfmon off as a very rare type of dog." said Rhiannon.

*Probably wouldn't work.* signed Alex.

"Guess your right."

Gelfmon and Dracomon were playing together chasing each other around. Rhiannon put in her head phones and listened to her music, she had downloaded all of her songs onto the Mp3 setting on her D-Coder and found it had a lot of memory space for it.

After a while she stopped her music and decided to look through her D-Coder, she pressed the map and what she saw next surprised her. On the edge of the map was a green blip and seconds later it disappeared.

"Alex I've just seen a green blip on the map!" she said to her friend.

*A holder of a green D-Coder?*

"Most likely. I guess this means were not the only ones. I wonder who it is."

*We'll just have to wait till we come across the person.*

"Yeah. Hey guys time to head home." Rhiannon called to their partner Digimon. The Digimon came running back and were virtualised back into the D-Coders till the children could get home.

Rhiannon was at home drawing Gelfmon who was asleep on her bed. She could hardly believe that she managed to hide it all this time from her parents. Gelfmon and Dracomon had told Rhiannon and Alex that Digimon didn't have genders and just that Digimon ether sounded female like Gelfmon or male like Dracomon, and that some Digimon could look really girly but have a male voice and vice versa. It was confusing to her at first but she guessed that it would be a bit hard for data to have genders. Her mind drifted to who might be the holder of the green D-Coder and if anyone she knew held a D-Coder of a different colour.

6 weeks later Rhiannon had her cast removed to reveal a long scar both sides of her right arm, the arm had broken and moved out of place when she hit it on a hard rock so the doctors had to cut open the arm both sides to fix it.

* * *

It was the start of the new school year and everyone was walking to their seats for home room. Rhiannon now sat together on a table in the corner, so far they were the only people there. Rhiannon wore her goggles everywhere but in the class room since they would have been confiscated. She now wore a purple t-shirt with white edges, baggy blue jeans with a red belt, purple and white shoes, her usual red neckerchief and she had her hair cut short. She also wore fingerless that ended half way between her elbow and shoulder, she was allowed to wear them at school because they covered her scar which she was self conscious about it and the left one was just so people didn't ask questions.

Alex wore his usual whistle around his neck, a red shirt, brown jacket that was most of the time zipped up, gray shorts, and black shoes. Both had agreed to wearing their D-Coders so if any other children come along who also have D-Coders they could identify see that they had partner Digimon too and hopefully be friends.

A boy walked in he had ginger hair, brown eyes, a black shirt, blue trousers, white trainers and black arm bands. He looked the same age as Rhiannon but since she hadn't seen him before they guessed he had been transferred. Since there was no where else to sit he came over to their table but didn't say anything, Rhiannon and Alex just shrugged and continued their conversation in sign language.

The boy's name was Danny Rosco Croxton and he had transferred to the school because his parents were always travelling but since they were staying in Japan for a while he was enrolled in the school. He played a violin quite well, and new a bit of fighting. He was always separating himself from others since the travelling didn't give him a chance for long term friends and he had just stopped trying.

He looked at the two friends across the table and saw how they were communicating. He noticed the whistle around the boys neck and supposed that he couldn't speak and that's why they weren't talking, he also saw the girl was wearing long fingerless gloves when he was told they weren't aloud to be worn, what made her so special. That's when he saw them the D-Coders that they wore on their wrists, the girls was red and could be plainly seen on her black gloves and the boys was orange. Danny had received his D-Coder the same night as Rhiannon and Alex and the egg he had hatched into a Botamon and now was in it's rookie stage Bearmon, it was the only friend Danny had that stayed with him.

Rhiannon noticed the boy looking at her D-Coder and signed to Alex to put up a map.

"Hi, name's Rhiannon Morrison and this is Alex Moore." she said.

"Danny Croxton." he replied.

Alex tapped Rhiannon's shoulder and turned her attention to the holographic map and on it she saw in front of them was a blue blip and somewhere on the other side of the school was the green blip she had seen. While walking through the corridors to get to her class Rhiannon sent a message to Alex, Danny and the green D-Coder holder to meet up in the music room that the music teachers had allowed her to practice her flute in, Alex and Rhiannon had learned that the messaging system on the D-Coder was to communicate between the D-Coders.

When the bell finally rang Alex and Rhiannon waited in the music room while Danny and the child with the green D-Coder made their way there. Danny opened the door and saw Alex and Rhiannon waiting for him, as soon as he steeped in and closed the door it opened again and another boy entered. He had a blue t-shirt but had white long sleeves underneath, blue jeans, and blue trainers, he had blond spiky hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Jake Alan Yates or Jay to his friends looked like a typical skater boy but with glasses, he was also a stunt cyclist. He had come home one night to find a D-Coder by his computer and his egg had hatched into a Mokumon.

"Hi my name's Jake. I take it one of you sent me a message to meet here." he said.

"That would be me." said Rhiannon stepping forward.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Rhiannon and this is Alex and he's Danny, so you're the holder of green D-Coder."

"How did you know?"

Rhiannon and Alex held up their D-Coders.

"There's a map on these that detects other D-Coders in a 5 mile radius and it also shows the colour." she said. "Anyway I gathered this meeting because of the fact that we ended up with the D-Coders and Digimon and maybe work out why we got them. By the way what are your Digimon?"

Suddenly Rhiannon's and Alex's D-Coders let out a beam of data which formed into Gelfmon and Dracomon. Danny and Jake reached inside their bags and produced a blue and green version of the D-Coder, the both shot out beams of data which formed into their Digimon. Jake's Digimon had the bottom part of it's body fading into smoke, it's front feet looked like an elephants, it had a long horse like face with a metal helmet with strange makings, it stood like it was on all fours, it had a brown back with a blue under belly, it had tusks coming from it's mouth, the ears were spread out with blue tips and on it's left leg was a gold manacle with strange markings. Danny's Digimon looked like a humanoid bear with black fur, it had purple belts wrapped around both it's paws, a purple belt going across it's chest, on it's cheeks were 2 red lines each side and a backwards baseball cap with bears written in red and it's ears sticking through.

Everyone got out the Digimon analyser in their D-Coders and scanned the Digimon they had yet to know Rhiannon scanned Jake's Digimon.

**Name: Bakumon.**

**Level: Rookie.**

**Type: Holy beast.**

**Attribute: Vaccine.**

**Attack(s): Nightmare syndrome - Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares.**

**Virus delete - Releases a cloud of toxic fog.**

**Digivolved from: Petimeramon.**

Then at Danny's.

**Name: Bearmon.**

**Type: Beast.**

**Attribute: Vaccine.**

**Attack(s): Bear-cub punch - Charges fist with energy and punches at foe with all it's might.**

**Bear claw - Attacks foe with claws.**

**Bear roll.**

**Digivolved from: Wanyamon.**

Danny and Jake read the stats of the other Digimon before lowering their arms.

"So what now?" says Danny.

"Well I was thinking we could maybe be friends since we all own Digimon." said Rhiannon looking at the Digimon as they began to play with each other.

"I suppose it might be a good idea. We don't know why we have Digimon so sticking together might be a good idea." said Jake.

"Yeah what ever." said Danny.

The bell went for lessons to start.

"Well see you tomorrow." she said as they walked out the room and to their classes.

* * *

On the 18 of October everyone celebrated Danny's birthday by going paint balling. Everyone had fun but had trouble getting the paint out of their hair afterwards.

It was once again Rhiannon's birthday and she and her friend were on a school trip. Random people from her school and other schools had been selected to go to the grand opening of the new science museum and she and her friend were selected. They were actually staying the night since that night would be a meteor shower, so Rhiannon was at home packing.

"Let's see spare cloths, sleeping bag, sketch book, pencils, phone, money, book, torch, batteries, ear plugs, camera, junk food and Goggles. That's everything." Rhiannon said.

Rhiannon couldn't wait to see the meteor shower especially since the science museum will allow everyone to see it through the telescope they have.

"Rhiannon breakfast!" called her mother,

"Coming!" she yelled back, grabbing her bag she ran down stairs.

After breakfast she walked to school agreeing to meet up at school with her friend. Over the past weeks they had become friend with each other, Jake was pretty funny and Danny still distanced himself but played duets with her with their flute and violin. Rhiannon had brought along her D-Coder and Gelfmon hoping to find some way of letting it see the shower.

On the bus Alex, Danny, Jake and Rhiannon sat at the back of the bus together.

"So anyone found a way for our Digimon to see the meteor shower?" Jake asked.

*We could sneak out side before the shower.*

"He said we could sneak out side before the shower." Rhiannon translated for Alex.

"Sounds good." muttered Danny.

"What are you talking about Danny?" said an all too annoying voice.

"It's nothing Erin." said Danny.

Erin was a stuck up spoiled girl who had an all to obvious crush on Danny, therefore an all too almighty hatred for Rhiannon for being the only girl he was social with. She was also jealous of her because of her ability to be off daydreaming all the time yet get good grades and that she and Danny liked to play the flute and violin together.

"Sure sounded like something, sounded like sneaking out somewhere." Erin said.

"Erin go away." said Rhiannon.

"Why should I?" Erin said with venom in her voice.

"Because we all want you to." said Jake joining in.

"Yeah right it's just because I don't have one of those fancy watches you all have." she said pointing at the D-Coders on everyone's wrists.

Alex signed something and everyone laughed knowing exactly what he meant since Danny and Jake were too learning sign language. When Erin asked what he said but no one answered so she went back to her seat in a strop.

The science museum was amazing, full of things about the universe and other things. It was now night time just before the shower and the four friend had snuck away from their group to find somewhere outside to put their Digimon, but now they were lost and had decided to give up on finding a spot and instead find the group.

"This is hopeless, between avoiding the staff and finding a safe spot for Gelfmon and the others we're lost. Ouch." suddenly Rhiannon walked into someone. It was a girl with deep blue hair that went past the shoulders, green eyes, a purple top that went down past the waist, black trousers, a black hat and white shoes. She had two companions, a boy that looked 9 or 10 and a girl that looked their age. The boy had the same coloured hair and eyes as the first girl, a green top, blue shorts, and yellow shoes. The other girl had blond hair in pig tails, brown eyes, a white polo shirt, pink skirt, white leggings and red knee high boots.

"Sorry." Rhiannon said.

"It's okay." the girl replied.

"So what's your name?" asked Jake.

"I'm Sapphire, this is my brother Cooper and this is my friend Crysta." she said pointing to the boy then the girl.

"I'm Rhiannon. This is Danny, Alex and Jake." she said pointing at her friends.

"What are you doing here alone?" asked Danny.

"We got lost." Crysta said.

"Us too." said Rhiannon.

"Want to hook up together to see if we can find the group?" asked Jake.

"Fine by us." said Sapphire.

They walked until they found a door and when they opened it they found a room full of computer.

"Wow!" exclaimed Cooper.

"You can say that again." said Crysta.

Rhiannon was just about to suggest leaving when her D-Coder started to make a beeping noise and glow a red colour, she saw her friend's were doing the same but in their colours. But in the corner of her eye she saw Sapphire, Cooper and Crysta hold up their arms with D-Coders on them as well. Sapphire's was purple, Cooper's was yellow and Crysta's was pink. All the digital equipment reacting as well.

"Gelfmon what's going on?" she said into her D-Coder.

"I don't know" it replied.

Suddenly the machines gave off electrical lightning and before them formed a pulsing circle of energy. The energy seemed to speak to Rhiannon telling her to not be afraid and the Digital world was calling, she was so mesmerised by the portal she didn't notice herself slowly moving towards her. She faintly heard shouting that stopped her but the portal sucked her in, she wasn't scared it was like when she knew not to be afraid of her Digimon. She felt herself being broken down but it didn't hurt but more peaceful and gentle, she slowly felt her eyelids grow heavy and she shut them descending into darkness.

**(With the other Children just before Rhiannon was pulled in.)**

Danny saw Rhiannon walk towards the portal, she looked hypnotised.

"Rhiannon no!" he screamed.

The other saw this and yelled no too but were to afraid to move and stop her. Rhiannon stopped at the yelling but suddenly the portal began to make a gravitational pull and she was pulled into it. Alex fearful for his best friend an in after her. But it didn't stop there, the pull began to get stronger. Each of the children grabbed something that was nailed down as they were pulled off their feet. They felt as if they couldn't last much longer. Cooper slipped and was getting sucked in, Sapphire let go and grabbed her little brother before they both disappeared, Jake slipped as well but Danny grabbed him while still hanging on but the wait was to much and he slipped as well and they both went in. Crysta was the only one left and was hanging on for dear life.

"Crysta we need to go too." said a voice from her D-Coder.

"But what if…" she protested but was cut off.

"They're not dead. I can feel it that's the Digital world."

"Okay I trust you, but if you are wrong I'll kill you." she joked before forcing herself to let go of her life line.

The feeling that Rhiannon got also passed through the children, as they were transported to the Digital world.

As soon as Crysta entered the portal shut and the machines returned to normal, the door opened the door in which he was sure he heard screaming but saw nothing so closed it again.

**There's chapter 2 up. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Digital world

**The designs for the Digimon, characters and stuff like that, that I made up I will eventually put up on my DeviantART page. (DreamVixen2511.)**

**In my last chapter I forgot to mention that the portal opened at the same time the meteor shower passed over head.**

**Chapter 3. The Digital world.**

On a rock slept a small dog like creature, it was cream coloured with pink cheeks and had a gold collar with strange markings on it. It suddenly found it's self being woken awake.

"Salamon. Salamon wake up." said a voice.

"Okay, okay I'm up. What is it Lalamon?" said Salamon.

Lalamon was oval shaped, it's body was green, it had short stubby arms and legs, it's head looked like a pink mask which was petal like at the bottom, atop it's head was a yellow stem with 2 leafs at the top and she just had black holes for eyes and a mouth.

"You'll never guess what I found." Lalamon said.

"What?" said Salamon.

"Just wait and see."

They walked for 3 and a half minuets.

"If I found out you woke me up for some stupid reason…" it didn't finish the sentence because right in front of them was something they knew only from ancient prophecies.

"What is it?" asked Lalamon.

"It's a… it's a h-human." Salamon said.

"What sort of Digimon is a humon?"

"Not humon, human. They're something not from this world. I've read prophecies about humans saving the Digital world, most of them being what they call children."

"What's a children?"

"Humans grow levels different than us in something called age, children is what they call those who are in the early stages of age."

"Well then let's wake it."

"No. It could be…" but Lalamon had already shaken the human awake. "Dangerous." Salamon finished uselessly.

The human moaned as it woke from it's sleep.

"Why do I feel like I went a round in a washing machine?" it said.

The human opened it's eyes and looked at it's surroundings.

"Better question, where am I?"

"Your in the Digital world." said Lalamon.

"Digital world?"

It looked at Lalamon and Salamon.

"Are you Digimon?"

"Yes." said Lalamon.

Salamon looked at the young human, it knew what Digimon were and seemed only minimally freaked out. Salamon saw something on he humans wrist, was it what it what she thought it was? Had the Digidestined really come.

* * *

Rhiannon moaned as she was shaken awake, she felt a peace in her sleep but now her whole body ached.

"Why do I feel like I went a round in a washing machine?" she said.

Opening her eyes she looked around and saw a strange an unfamiliar landscape.

"Better question, where am I?"

"Your in the Digital world." said a voice.

Rhiannon turned and looked a Lalamon and Salamon. It suddenly made sense, the portal calling that the Digital world needed her. And if she was in the Digital world then that meant that these creatures were Digimon.

"Are you Digimon?" she asked just to be sure.

"Yes." said Lalamon.

Rhiannon took a while to process that she was in the Digital world and talking to Digimon other than her friend's and own. She saw Salamon staring at her D-Coder, she suddenly remembered Gelfmon was still in there. She presses on Gelfmon's home in the select section and was relieved to see it was just sleeping.

"Gelfmon wake up." she said.

Gelfmon opened her eyes and looked around while remembering what happened, the screen was filled with a bright light and the screen was now empty and Gelfmon was now standing beside her.

"I don't believe it. I thought they were all gone." said Salamon when she saw Gelfmon.

"What do you mean?" asked Rhiannon.

"Gelfmon is a ancient race of Digimon, they're have been believed to be extinct for centuries." said Salamon.

"Oh."

Gelfmon looked sad from receiving the news that it was the last of it's kind.

"So have you seen any other humans land around here?" asked Rhiannon changing the obvious touchy subject.

"No, you're the first human seen in who knows how long. Some have even questioned the existence of humans." said Salamon.

"Reassuring." she said.

"Salamon why don't we take this human to Wisemon?" said Lalamon.

"Number one my name is Rhiannon and two who's Wisemon?"

"He's the leader of our town." said Lalamon.

"Should we go Gelfmon?" asked Rhiannon.

"I say yes. And who knows if the other came as well they might be heading there as well." said Gelfmon.

"Fine lead the way." said Rhiannon.

Rhiannon quickly nothing breakable in her backpack was broken, finding nothing damaged she slung it back over her shoulders and they set off.

* * *

The group were walking to the town when Gelfmon suddenly stopped with it's ears twitching.

"What is it?" asked Rhiannon.

Gelfmon didn't answer, it's head moved suddenly to the left.

"Gelfmon?" questioned Salamon.

"I'd recognise that whistle anywhere." Gelfmon said before taking off in that direction.

"Hey Gelfmon wait up. What is it?" said Rhiannon running after Gelfmon.

"I heard a whistle."

"You don't think."

"Exactly."

Gelfmon and Rhiannon ran with Salamon and Lalamon in tow. When they finally came to a lake there by the shore was Alex and Dracomon.

"Aim!" shouted Rhiannon running to him.

Alex turned and a smile lit up on his face when he saw her. They finally reached each other and embraced each other.

"You all right?" asked Rhiannon.

*I'm fine. What about you?*

"Apart from being overly confused, fine."

"Another human." said Salamon in disbelief.

*Are those Digimon?*

"Yep. These are… um, what are your names again?" said Rhiannon.

"I'm Salamon and this is Lalamon." said Salamon.

*Nice to meet you.*

Salamon and Lalamon looked at Alex questionably.

"He says it's nice to meet you. You see he can't speak so he uses certain hand movements to say something." explained Rhiannon.

"Not to sound rude but we should be heading to Wisemon." said Lalamon.

*Who?*

"I'll fill you in." said Rhiannon while they followed Salamon and Lalamon.

* * *

In another part of the Digital world only a few miles from where Rhiannon and the rest of her group 2 other children were starting to wake up.

Sapphire rubbed her neck trying to rub away the soreness, the memories of what happened quickly returned to her. She saw Cooper lying beside her and decided to wake him.

"Cooper wake up." she said to her little brother.

"5 more minuets." he complained.

"No now."

"Why?"

"Because we're in some weird place we don't know."

"Wait, what?"

Cooper now fully awake looked around the new and unfamiliar landscape.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." said a voice from Cooper's yellow D-Coder.

A light shot out from it and landed on the ground forming the shape of his Digimon. (I'm getting bored of describing the Digimon so unless it's something I made up, your just going to have to look it up.)

"Where are we Elecmon?" Cooper asked his partner.

Before Elecmon could answer another voice interrupted it.

"We're in the Digital world."

From Sapphire's purple D-Coder came another light that formed her Digimon partner.

"Lunamon what have you been told about interrupting and, Digital world?" said Sapphire.

"Yep."

"Right. I say we try and find the others, the only one we defiantly know went into the portal were that girl Rhiannon and that boy Alex. Now if I remember correctly Rhiannon and Alex both had a D-Coder and Rhiannon we know had a Digimon, Rhiannon's D-Coder I think was red and Alex's was orange. So we should try and contact them." said Sapphire.

"All ready ahead of you." said Cooper messaging the red and orange D-Coders.

The message said… _Rhiannon, Alex are you alright and where are you?_ and Cooper sent it. A minuet later he got a reply from Rhiannon. It read… _Cooper is it? Alex and I are fine and together, we are currently being lead to a near by town by a couple of Digimon to meet it's leader a Digimon called Wisemon. I've looked at my map and found your only a few miles away, follow your maps to us but watch your backs I'm told there are some very nasty Digimon out there._

"Interesting." said Sapphire reading over Cooper's shoulder.

Sapphire checked her map and indeed there were a red and orange blip side by side only about 3 miles away from where they were. Sapphire and Cooper both checked their own packs to make sure everything was there before setting off with Lunamon and Elecmon in Rhiannon and Alex's direction.

* * *

Just outside of Rhiannon's, Alex's, Sapphire's and Cooper's map range Jake and Danny woke up.

"Okay that was weird." said Danny.

A muffled voice came from beneath him.

"Can you get off me now?"

Danny looked down and saw he was on top of Jake.

"Err, sorry."

"It's fine." said Jake getting up and dusting himself off and readjusting his glasses.

"Bearmon get up" Danny said to his Digimon.

"You too Bakumon." said Jake.

The light of their Digimon came out of their D-Coders.

"Morning already?" yawned Bear.

"Well it is daylight." said Jake.

Suddenly every thing turned dark and the moon became brighter.

"I stand corrected."

"Okay this is weird." said Danny.

"Actually day-time and night-time are very unpredictable in the Digital world." said Bakumon.

"Wait, Digital world?" said both Jake and Danny at the same time.

"Yep this is the Digital world. You have to understand that this place works different to the human world." said Bearmon.

"And one is that day-time can be as long as 36 hours or more or as short as an hour or less." said Bakumon.

"Okay. Well according to my map there's no one we know within a 5 mile radius and I can't get hold of any of the other D-Coders through the messaging." said Danny.

"And my phones is reading a big zero on signal." said Jake looking at his phone.

"Well what now?" asked Danny.

"We set up camp and get something to eat." said Bakumon.

"Do you even know how?" asked Jake.

"Basic Digimon instinct." answered Bearmon.

"Well at least we have our bags with us." said Jake.

"Yeah whatever. In the morning we go searching for Rhiannon and Alex and maybe those other kids.

* * *

Crysta walked in the darkness waving her torch around at any sound, she constantly checked her map. Her Digimon walked at her side with a worried look in it's eyes.

"Crysta we should stop and rest." it said.

"But what if I rest and it turns out I was only a meter away from getting a signal from a D-Coder." she sad nervously.

Her Digimon sighed it knew all to well that Crysta was afraid of being lost and alone in the dark, sure she had it but this was a completely different world with things that wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"Please I'm begging you Crysta you need to rest. Don't worry I'll protect you so you have nothing to worry about." it said.

Crysta stopped and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Sorry. I'm just scared." she sobbed out.

"Shh, it's not your fault. I'm the one who told you to let go and fall into the portal. You deserve a better partner."

"Don't you dare say that, I doubt that portal would have let up until it had me. Besides if it wasn't for your fashion advice I'd be walking around in high-healed sandals." she said laughing at the last bit.

Her partner laughed as well and was glad her partner was smiling again.

"Fine I'll rest." Crysta said.

Crysta took her sleeping mat and sleeping bag out and lay them down on the floor. She snuggled down into her sleeping bag and her partner hugged her partner who lay down next to her.

"Night Crysta." it said.

"Night DORUmon." she said before drifting off.

**Well here's the 3****rd**** chapter. Comment and tell me what you think.**

**And I'm not going to do it for a while but I'm going to have my season crossover with some of the others. So send in who you think I should have a crossover with, how it should happen, who should it be with, when should it happen and any other general stuff.**


	4. Rewrite

**Rewrite.**

I'm planning on rewriting Digimon Legacy. I've had new ideas for it that wouldn't fit with how I've wrote the story so far. I've reread my story and decided that it's a bit to stuck together and needs to be more spaced out, with the stuff with the characters less bunched together.

Anyway since I'm doing this story from the start, now is your chance to put in your opinion on how things should be done; such as character traits, character designs, plot points, how the Digital world works, what the threat is and other things. You can send me your own OC Digidestined and what their partners are for me to use for a later story or the current story.

Here is some ideas for the Digital world that I have, tell me what you think of them and whether I should include them in my rewrite.

The Digital world's day and night are unpredictable.

The Digital world has 5 winds: North, South, East, West and the Wind of No Return. (The wind of no return does exactly as suggested, things that are taken off by it don't return.)

In part of the Digital World there's a literal giant forest, and small Digimon and humans can get around by surfing on the giant leaves.

In some underground caves of the Digital world, they have different levels of gravity.

The Digital world has many flouting islands around it.

The Digital world had access ports to the real world, but there are only a few left.

Things from the real world have been known to fall into the Digital world.


	5. Reset & Reload

**Reset & Reload.**

The rewrite of Digimon Legacy is now up. The space between updates will probably be very large.

I've changed the title to Digimon: Reset & Reload because Legacy doesn't fit the series.

Characters will be introduced differently and a new character called Marco Loza has been added, characters may act differently to Legacy as well because of character change.

Like before give me ideas for it and any spare Digimon that you've created.


End file.
